


Soup

by thepinballer



Series: Sing a Song For Me [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, because god knows when ill finish anything, i have so much bullshit on my account lol, im so bad with tags, im splitting this into a series instead of multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: i will never stop starting things and i will never start finishing things





	Soup

Orpheus stands in the doorway of the large penthouse, holding onto his guitar strap as if it’s the only thing stopping him from falling into a dark abyss. The last bits of afternoon sunlight shine past dark curtains and glint off the black marble floors as the day turns to evening. Even the umbrella holder next to the door seems like it costs more than Orpheus himself.

“What do you want to drink?” Orpheus’s eyes snap from the expensive furniture to Persephone, who stands in the kitchen, holding a crystalline glass.

Oh god.

What do people drink? What if he asks for something she doesn’t have? What if he asks for something lame? He’s a bartender- shouldn’t he be the one making her a drink? His hands are sweaty. Does she notice that? What if he drops it and the glass breaks? Good lord, everything in here has to cost thousands. Is this a test?

“Uh, soup?”

That was definitely not the correct answer. Orpheus waits for her to tell him to get out of her house and stop being an idiot. He’s never even going to be able to busk again. This is it. This is the end of the line. He’s absolutely done for. He’s never going to work in this industry agai-  
“Chicken noodle or tomato?” Persephone is sitting on the counter now, holding two cans of soup, one in each hand. “Oh no, no, it’ll have to be chicken noodle. The tomato went bad.” She slides off the counter and pulls open a large drawer, dropping the can of tomato soup in the trash. It’s kind of strange, in all honesty, to see the best music producer in the country shuffling around in her kitchen and preparing chicken noodle soup. Her fluffy white coat is draped over the back of a barstool and her heels were kicked off carelessly, one in the kitchen, and one tucked under the couch. She huffs as she rummages through a drawer- look for a can opener, no doubt. “It’ll do you better, anyways. More calories.” She pauses to open the can, twisting the opener with a grimace. She finally takes the lid off with a soft ‘pop!’ and pours the contents into a pot. “More protein.”

Orpheus steps over to the counter, still clutching his guitar strap. “Thank you, ma’am.” He glances down at the barstools- they’re a very pretty shade of purple, and they look velvety soft.

“You know you can call me Persephone. We are working together now,” she says with a laugh. “Sit down.” He quickly nods and slides his guitar off, carefully leaning it against the barstool on the right before sitting on the middle one. He feels too lanky, too awkward, too tattered to be sitting in the same room as such an elegant woman. Her movements are all smooth and graceful.

He twists one of the twine bracelets around his wrists and gives a small laugh. “So we are working together?” He cringes at the nervousness in his voice. In his little apartment, he fills up the space. He sounds so clear and so warm, but here in this expansive penthouse… he sounds like nothing more than a small child lost in a field.

Persephone turns, and Orpheus shrinks when he sees the change in her gaze. Her playful look has gone, at she stares at him with an intense concentration. Her deep brown eyes stare right into his soul. She purses her lips. “Orpheus, you have an incredible skill. Your voice is amazing. People busk on street corners everyday, but you  _ perform. _ You have a song in your heart, brother, and I can hear that. Everyone will hear that. Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.” She tilts her head down slightly, gazing right into his eyes. He opens his mouth to reply, and then the alarm goes off. “Ah! Soup’s done!” She grabs the pot and pours it into a bowl alongside a silver spoon. She turns and pushes it across the counter, placing it right in front of Orpheus, “Eat up, hon. You’re gonna need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so bayshihcahlley persephone is a music producer and orpheus is a bartender. she discovered him busking on a street corner was instantly like "YOU. BOY. YOURE PERFECT"


End file.
